The Garden of Eden
by Melissa Norvell
Summary: ONE SHOT TougaXSaionji. Shounenai. After Utena and Anthy escape, two friends are left behind to seek comfort in each other. MOVIE MANGA TIMELINE! SPOILERS! R&R!


**A/N: Well, here I am. I'm in a yaoi mood right now, and I don't know why. shrugs I guess I just get that way every so often. This idea has been bugging me and I just had to get it down.**

**This combines a lot of things. First off, it's the Adolescence Movie Manga setting and circumstances, where it was not evident that any other Seitokai members escaped. **

**Title: The Garden of Eden**

**Author: Oneesan no Miroku Houshi**

**Rating: PG**

**Warnings: Shounen-ai**

**Type: ONE SHOT**

**Summary: ONE SHOT TougaXSaionji. Shounen-ai. After Utena and Anthy escape, two friends are left behind to seek comfort in each other. MOVIE MANGA TIMELINE! SPOILERS! R&R!**

**The Garden of Eden**

**By: Oneesan no Miroku Houshi**

They stood there, each clad in their Seitokai dress of black, white and red. Blue eyes met purple as they stared head long into each other's gaze.

They were alone in the mass amounts of withered red rose petals. The massive Rose Garden was wilting from the lack of maintenance or Anthy being there to tend to her garden, suspended in the sky.

"Everything fades with time." Came the calm reply of the red head from the distance away.

"I thought you loved Tenjou." Saionji told his dead friend from across the garden.

A cornflower gaze swept across the endless wilting roses in silence.

After the few minuets passed, he replied. "I do."

"But you just let her go with Himemiya!" The green haired man replied a gruff edge to his voice as he slightly leaned in forward.

"Saionji, "Touga turned and walked up to his friend, resting a hand on his shoulder and smiling that noble smile of his. The smile that Saionji both hated and loved. "I couldn't keep them here forever."

"Let me guess, it wouldn't be he chivalrous thing to do." The green haired man, mock-toned.

A sigh was emitted.

"Anthy wouldn't have been able to let go of the past if she stayed here. She would have been forever bound to the chairman." After a silence, he spoke. "Eventually, you too will have to let go of the past and forget this place."

"Why didn't you go with her? You could have helped her defeat Akio and be the prince you so desired to be." He said callously.

"It's for the best that she forget about me. At first I did want her to stay here, but upon later events, I realized that I was just holding her back. She had to learn to let go of her love for me." He closed his eyes. "Besides, I can't exist out of this world."

There was a passing silence between the two, but it was silent understanding. Saionji knew that Touga's words were true. It was time for he and the rest of the Seitokai to leave and forget about Ohtori Academy and those left behind to walk among the living dead.

But beneath the harsh exterior and the hell he's been through, a part of Saionji didn't want to forget Touga.

After all, they were childhood friends.

"Hmpf." The green haired man closed his eyes and turned away. "I'm wasting my time here."

"Don't leave, Saionji."

"Why shouldn't I? All you're doing is making a fool of me."

"Please, don't leave." A foreign tone emitted from Touga's mouth. It almost sounded true and caring.

"Answer me why?" He turned.

As he turned he felt arms wrap around him. It was Touga. Amethyst eyes widened upon the embrace. He couldn't remember the last time that Touga had hugged him. Perhaps it was in a dream, or maybe even a flashback.

A part of Saionji didn't want to believe that Touga was being truthful, but he chose to believe that it was the same Touga he knew from childhood. The same child that bandaged his wounded hand so long ago.

"Touga…" He let the words slip so naturally from his mouth.

Touga looked up at his friend, who gazed back into his eyes. Before the green haired man could notice, soon lips were touching and he was pulled into a kiss.

The green haired man had thought the moment familiar, from childhood to raging adolescence.

"As long as you are here, I can still exist. "He told his friend. "Tenjou may have learned to forget me, but you still remember. As long as you keep me there - - in your heart… "

" Touga…" Saionji could feel a strange innocence reform itself from his childhood years. "What are you trying to say?"

"You know, I'll never stop loving her, but that doesn't mean that I love you any less. Like her, I will never stop loving you, until the World's End."

"What about when I decide to escape. I know you can't come with me." He looked away.

"And like her, you will always be in my heart." He smiled.

"So until then?" He asked.

"We should put all rivalries aside." He put his hand on the side of the green haired man's face.

Saionji said nothing, he knew that would be hard, and adjusting to all of the information that Touga had just filled him with would also take time, but perhaps after this was done and over with, the two of them could rekindle a happy childhood.

"Fine." Saionji sighed in defeat. "Then we shall, but I refuse to let you make a fool of me! Do you understand?"

"This time, I mean it."

"Your not just using me as a crutch because Tenjou escaped, are you?" Amethyst eyes narrowed.

"Not at all." He tightened his hug around Saionji's waist. "And chivalry isn't that dead, is it?"

"Hmpf." Saionji closed his eyes.

"You truly are a friend, and as long as you return the feelings…" He gave him a short kiss. "We shall be much more."

The green haired man still looked a bit confused and bewildered by all of this new information. He knew he was taking a chance when he was accepting the red head's words as the truth. He may as well play Russian Roulette.

But he closed his eyes and let out a relaxed sigh as he wrapped his arms around his living-dead friend and said.

"Perhaps that wouldn't be so bad…"

**THE END**

**A/N: Well, that's the end of my yaoi rant. I may do more of these. Remember the characters are IC for the Adolescence Manga and this piece also gives away spoilers for the ending. The tid-bits I got for their past came from the series, but that was the only thing I used. Touga's character is manga orientated. Saionji is a combination of manga and series.**

**Please R&R and tell me what you think!**


End file.
